The Tyra Show
by Unknownred
Summary: Welcome to the Tyra Show! Well, today's subject is: How far can you run in heels?


**The Tyra Show**

**By: Unknownred**

-

-

-

A/N: **I do NOT own Naruto in any possible given way!** Hey guys just decided to write a Naruto fanfic Tyra Show Basis! It was just an idea so hope you go easy on this one and gimme some credit here, plz feedback me!

-

Chapter One

-

-

-

"Welcome to the Tyra Show!" says Tyra, who waves at the crowd and the TV crew; walking down the aisle of the stage, she takes a seat on her sofa that sits in the middle of the stage.

The crowd goes wild for like 30 minutes straight, but when Tyra snapped her fingers and smiled, the crowd ceased their giggles, applause, whistles and excitement down to a low tune.

Tyra was pleased, "Well, today's subject is: How far can you run in heels?"

The crowd laughs.

Tyra grins, showing her perfect straight white teeth, "My assistant, Kayley Evans had travel through out Europe and Asia to find the right girl who runs in heels. Here's a video of it!"

Tyra turns around her seat and watches as the screen behind her flips and the video starts. The lights dim and the room is quiet except for the back ground music in the video.

"Hi! I'm Kayley Evans, Tyra's assistant from The Tyra Show. I'm looking for the right girl who's absurd to run in heels and to show us how long she can run in them! I've traveled in two different countries to find her. And she wasn't in Europe but she might be in Asia. We're in Konoha, Japan right now…Oh wait, there's one right now! Let's get a close up!"

Kayley walked up to a tall slender girl who had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple tank with a jogging sweatshirt over and a jean caprees, with 3 inch high heels.

"Hi! I'm Kayley! From what I can tell, you must have had a tiring day?" Kayley asked the girl.

"Yeah actually I had!" the girl replied, making eye contact with the camera.

"Can I have your name?" Kayley asked, "I'm interviewing for a project I'm doing and let me tell you its really important."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka!" Ino flashed a grin at the camera.

Kayley smiled and shook Ino's hand, "It's nice to meet you. So, my real question is, do you run in heels?"

Ino raised a brow at her and laughed, "What kind of a question is that? Of course I run in heels! That's how I get everywhere I need to be."

"Is that so?" Kayley looked at the camera, and then back at Ino, "How long can you run in heels?"

"Longer than any girl I know!" she announces, then she snorts, "If there's any girl who can beat me by running in these kinds of heels, please, step right ahead and I'll show them!"

Kayley smiled amusingly, "Well, how would you like to meet someone very popular with America?"

"Who?" Ino raises a brow again.

Kayley smiles "Get ready for this…Tyra from The Trya Show!"

Ino gasped inwards but remained clueless, "Pardon?"

Kayley laughs nervously, "Oh I'm sorry, you must not know or heard of her! Tyra is an---"

Ino laughs aloud, "I'm just kidding! I know who she is! Tyra, the REAL Tyra from The Tyra Show, omg I love that woman, she is my hollaback girl!"

Ino gives a sweet smile and a peace sigh with a wink. Kayley grins stupidly for not getting the joke, "Well that's all we have for now, lets head on to The Tyra Show!"

Ino squeals, "Omigod! I can not believe this is happening!"

The video ends with a fast theme song and the back ground goes black as Tyra turns back around to the audience and smiles heartedly, "And now a big surprise to you all, Miss Ino Yamanaka had agreed to meet everyone here, ladies and myself and please welcome her!"

Everyone claps and whistles as the side door to the stage opens and Ino sweeps through wearing a bright yellow wool sweater and blue tight jeans, her hair down under a head band also wearing her 3 inch heels.

The crowd erupts as Ino smiles and waves, crossing over to Tyra and hugging her before sitting herself down across from Tyra.

"Omigosh, it's really you!" Ino exclaims.

"Like yeah it is me!" Tyra rolled her eyes playfully.

Ino and Tyra laughs.

"So anyways, thank you for joining us today!" Tyra announces.

Ino smiles, showing her straight white teeth, "Well I wouldn't have known if Kala didn't notice me!"

"It's Kayley!" Kayley Evans speaks into a mike in the audience.

"Well, if it's alright your nickname for me is Kala." Ino smiles heartedly at the crowd that surrounds Kayley. The crowd laughs.

Kayley gives a fake smile and leans back in her chair not satisfied.

"So tell us about yourself, Ino." Tyra went on.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, and I live in Konoha, Japan, it's a small village, so not many tourists come by which is no fun at all. You people," she says looking in the camera's eye, "have to visit Konoha, you'll love it! So anyways, my favorite color is yellow, if you've not guessed." Posing, Ino showed off her wool sweater.

Tyra laughs along with the crowd.

"I love to shop, I mean literally shop. I'll go to the mall, and non stop just pick out clothes, dresses, shoes especially my favorite kinds, HEELS and I don't usually wear make up…" Ino continued.

"Oh girl, you don't need to wear make up, any guy can tell you're beautiful with that smile glued to your face." Tyra exclaimed.

Ino laughs, "Oh thank you!"

"What do you like to do?" Tyra asks.

"Um, well my favorite thing is shopping; my second favorite is hanging out with my boyfriend." Ino says.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Tyra interrupts.

"Oh his name is Shikamaru Nara, he's my boo. Love him to death and to part is to die." Ino giggles, "I mean who wouldn't die for a hottie."

"Oh so he is hot!" Tyra smirks, "How long have you been together?"

"Um, like about 3 years." Ino thinks, licking her lips, "And let me tell you, he's the best boy friend I've ever received to my prayers."

Tyra and the crowd laughs. Ino grins. Kayley was clearly annoyed with Ino although she didn't show it.

"What do you do on your spare time?" Tyra asked once more.

Ino winks, "That's a secret."

"Ooo!" Tyra chuckles, "Might have known."

Ino laughs, and blushes, "Well on my behalf, I love hanging out with my peeps, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, TenTen, and Naruto Uzamaki."

"And who are these friends of yours? Do you mind describing them to us?"

"Well, Sakura is my bestie, she has literally natural pink hair which is really unusual as others might say, but she knows what she's doing and she loves pink! Hinata, she has black hair but she dyed it blue which really looks good on her, and purple is her color. TenTen is tough, always have two buns of hair stuck on top of her head like a teddy bear, never seen her hair down once except when we had a sleep over. And Naruto, oh my goodness, you gotta love this guy too, Tyra!" Ino elaborated her friends.

Tyra grins, "And why should I love him?"

"He's like the best hilarious guy friend I've eva had! He loves ramen, I mean, that's his favorite food and it's cheap so he'll offer to buy," Ino giggles, "Naruto has blond hair and what's ironic is he can be blond at times but he is AWESOME! His favorite words are 'BELIEVE IT' so believe it, you'll love the guy!"

"I bet he is," Tyra smiled and waved at the camera, "If you're watching this Naruto, you got one lucky girl friend here!"

Ino smiles her toothy grin which sets the crowd loose. Kayley frowns now, clearly not happy that this girl, Ino is taking over her show, she means, Tyra's show with the audience, her rep might be ruined after this.

"So now, tell us about your heels?" Tyra asked, clearly amused.

"Um, these heels are 3 inches tall than the usual heels my girl friends wear, and although I'm tall, I like wearing them, that way I'm more like a model! Sakura says one day, I'm going to trip over my feet but---"

"Maybe you will today." Kayley smirks.

"But," Ino ignores the comment and continues, "I think this subject needs a demonstration to how long can I run in these heels! So I made a short video, like 5 minutes long, with me running from my school to the gates of Konoha which took less than 5 minutes to get there."

"Ok! Wow, hook it up!" Tyra turned around, yet again and watched the video as Ino gave her DVD to the camera crew as they started it up.

The lights dim and the video starts, loud laughing in the back ground, then Sakura with her pink hair shows up, "Ino! Ino! What did you want me to do again?"

Then Ino comes around the corner of the camera and gives her stop watch to Sakura, "Time me on how long can I run in these heels! Just in case someone challenges me on a random day basis, I'm ready to do it."

Naruto laughs behind the camera, "Yeah? Well, I bet you, you can't do it under 5 minutes!"

"No," Ino rolled her eyes, "I'm just giving Sakura my stop watch to time me on how long can I stand here."

"Well I just betted you! So now you gotta time yourself on how long can you run in heels." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto, you know I love you right?" Ino smiled sweetly as Naruto laughs and nods then Ino smacked Naruto upside the head as he fell to the ground with the camera.

"N-naruto!" came Hinata's sweet voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Came a response.

Ino turned around in her seat, and says to the crowd, "Ignore that part." And turns right back to watch the rest.

"Okay here's the plan, TenTen is going to meet me at the gates when I arrive there 'shortly' while Hinata is driving and Sakura is going to time me while Naruto vids me." Ino explains her plan to them. They nod and got ready.

"And go!" The car starts and Ino starts running in her heels.

It took less than 3 minutes for Ino to run in heels to get to the gates of Konoha and meet TenTen there.

"No freakin way!" Naruto exclaims, "Seriously, how does she do that? Run in 3 inch heels and still not trip!?"

Sakura turns to Naruto, "Just wait, someday, she's gonna trip!"

Ino comes behind them with a water bottle at hand, "You know what, Sakura? You can't be talking, cuz' someday you'll trip over your words!"

"In your dreams." Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto laughed, ending the video.

"Wow!" Tyra made a 'o', "Give it up for Ino's vid!"

The crowd again, went wild. Ino smiled sheepishly, "That vid was taken before Kala showed up, and that's what she saw me in! Those clothes!"

"And did you know who she was in the first place?"

"Coulda fooled me, ha!" Ino laughed, "Nah, I knew who she was, like duh, everyone knows who she is, it's not that hard to describe her. She's simple. Easy to pick out from a crowd. I just wanted to see what she wanted me to hear. It was hilarious! She thought I didn't know who you were! Please if there's one thing I don't know, it's a secret I can not tell!"

The crowd 'awww'd' in disappointment but laughed it off. Tyra turned back to Ino, "Well that's all for today, I'm sorry this was a short time for you. But it's really getting late, and I know these people have to go home to their loving family."

"I understand." Ino smiled, "It was nice while it lasted."

"Yes it was." Tyra stood up as so did Ino and gave her a hug, "Come back and visit me. You can find me on," Tyra looks at the camera, "The Tyra Show!"

Ino turns to the camera and flashes a wink. The audience applauses. And the theme song to the Tyra starts up and the credits start showing, in the back ground, Tyra shaking hands with Ino, giving more hugs and waves then walking off the stage.

Complete


End file.
